custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: }; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Archive 1 | Archive 2 After returning... Back Cool that you're back now! I came to know you as Mazii, but I now meet you as The very TDG himself! Cool that you're back. Toa Fairon ' Your Back! Nice to see you back on this account! Re: Sure,you can write Chapters 13 and 14! Sorry, but Toatapio Nuva (the current site leader) doesn't want any new sysops for the time being. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) TDC Well, their was no one to edit that page and I couldn't think of anythink because their you weren't there. Btw Maybe i sould make the TDC voteing page again. Collector1 Gray backround Well, I made the Template Template:Lihkan tabs and put it on my page so I didn't have to copy it all there. You can copy it and edit it if you like, and add more tabs. The answer to your question is near the bottom, you'll find the word gray, just replace with something like red or green or violet or whatever you like! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Recruiter Hi,I just wanted to tell you that,on the latest Ignika League poll,you have been elected as our recruiter! Re: Sure,you can add it to the Ignika League! It`s for coloring The coding there is for coloring. It says 'small coding', cause it has small commands in it, which aren`t easy to type. Also, your request for Storyline Expert for my club is denied. Grammar expert is still running, I need to check your grammar later. Images Well, I didn't think of the images since you sent me the message, real sorry, I'm busy making my own game, so yeah, I didn't have enough time to do images, I once did a Kualsi wikicon though... And I have reached 2000 EDITS! P.S. do you like my new sig? 'Watch it Kualsi is the mask Iruini wears. But that wikicon was just a simple recolor of the mask, nothing special. And I surpassed even a user who's been here longer than me, I surpassed lots of users in edits. Watch it Believe me, once it's summer vacation I won't be active for three weeks, so you can then surpass me, just give it a try, and can you look at ALL my blog posts? I want feedback on how my MOCs look. 'Watch it TDC Sure, I'll join. :D Club Sure thing.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Where? Ipswich. In Queensland. I know, people think it sucks, but I like it. Small world yeah, just how far away? An hours drive. So what? Brisbane or something? Coast Cool, personally I can't stand beaches. Idea Did I do it right? Anyways, I have an idea Carpe Diem Boys 06:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My idea. My idea is that we combine forces. With our combined ideas and creativity we could complete my story/storyline that I think I might send to BIONICLE HQ. What do you think?Carpe Diem Boys 06:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... If you look at the pages Virgilian, Danter, Acallaw and Miriwad and my own page, you'll get the gist of it. It would be a bit of a feat to use some of my main characters in your stories, mainly because of the time setting and location. haha. Carpe Diem Boys 06:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Reason Well, when I first joined CBW, I noticed how far the facts Scotttjt's pages were lagging behind. Starting with Verahk, I updated it to a certain extent. I then asked Toa Hydros if that was OK with him, and he applauded me for my original efforts. He then recruited me as his chief editor on CBW, updating his pages whenever he could not. It was this line of work that lead to me eventually becoming one of good friends. Hope that clears it for you. --Chicken Bond 08:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yo welcome back dude! I tried to do that with some people's talk pages. You see, what happened was people were complaining because I removed redirects to a lot of sigs, and they asked me to fix them, so what I did was delete people's talk pages so you wouldn't see the ruined sigs. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... I did explain in a blog. Did you ever see the sign that's on every page of the wiki? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mission Into Darkness And about the question about what had happened to the story since you wrote your chapter, what do you mean? Re: Hello Gee, thanks man! Well All it said was: The leader of The Artakha Fighters decided to gather a group of skilled warriors to help him achieve his goal. Members *Leader (unknown) *Oscuro *Gunji *Jartus That doesn't exactly tell us anything... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Could you please enter the Lein Contest? --Abc8920 Mission Into Darkness Not to rush you or anything, but when are you going to write your chapter? Jareroden97 17:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, that's good! Jareroden97 22:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: YAY! ^_^ Jareroden97 05:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I was actualy planning on having Kritar save them. You see, when he dissappeared from the universe, he was actualy captured by the EOS, and was imprisoned by them, but he escaped into the MID Universe. So, I've planned on Kritar saving them. Jareroden97 06:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) You can write about it, here's how it happens: Kritar steals a Mask of Shapeshifting from an EOS member, and makes himself look like the member. He then saves Sikle, Dalgev, and the Toa Eulalia. During their escape, however, Silkle, Dalgev, and Kritar get seperated from the Toa Eulalia, but none of them die or get recaptured. Jareroden97 06:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness Awesome chapter! Jareroden97 17:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: I liked all of it, especialy the very end with the Toa Eulalia. Jareroden97 03:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stories I've already read Sworn to Duty, and I'm going to get around to reading the other ones. Jareroden97 03:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I did like it! I also read --The Darkness in Life. Awesome as well. Jareroden97 03:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Read Read my latest blog posts The decider 15:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 0_o Wow! That users has even more edits than The Slicer!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry geez. I just wanted to keep you in the loop. Why reply harshly? :( The decider 15:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Just for confirmation Just for confirmation: remember that I told you on BRW to do the Hewkii page? When will you start? I just want to know if you will be working on it or not (I'm not telling you to work on it right now).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you're right. After all, we want quality. By the way, Oscuro (Dark in Spanish) has a cool modified launcher!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Man, I would say that you have the record in making featured chronicles in short time! Will you upload the images, or do you want to leave that to me? Again, good job. You have passed the examination to show that you are a good admin, and with high mark.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have already uploaded the Hewkii Epidemic one.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What'cha mean? I can see it perfectly well. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Survival of the Fittest Gotta ask IceBite first since he's the one that originally came up with the story. //Pokermask Yea well I do. You can look on the talk page archives if your still not sure. No "Group1" or "Group2." Only "Group." [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What up? Hey thanks, what do you need? Kakama Killer 06:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikicons? I don't think we have those, any particular Kanohi? --Kakama Killer 07:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I always saw Hau as the ultimate, Pakari could work aswell, mainly the original six Mata-Nui masks, I could easily recolour some if that's what you want. --Kakama Killer 07:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I could do them today, I'll start with Hau, Pakari and Miru... --Kakama Killer 07:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well... File:Wikicons_KK.png|I put them all together, ready to crop. See you tommorow... --Kakama Killer 08:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I only did the more vibrant bionicle colors instead of White, Silver, Black or Brown. --Kakama Killer 06:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Use it wisely... --Kakama Killer 07:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks, very devious indeed... Kakama Killer (Talk) Thanks, but I might be able to... Kakama Killer (Talk) This is fantastic, I might not be much of a writer, but I like to read, this will be good, I can tell. Thanks, I wanted to do something like Pohatu's eyes or something, I've done some story on my film by the way. Coolio, no I haven't, not yet, I'm not that good with stop motion, so it will be animated, either like drawn or sprited. I was thinking of using voices, but subtitles are easier, like in MNOLG, I don't know... Yeah, I'm just getting some sprites now... Home page I pretty much restored the old page and slightly edited it. And I glad you like my comcs. [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) TVM Could you enter the Twilight Void MOC Contest? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 16:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) drawing pretty awesome! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kakama Killer Hey there, I have started the film in flash, so far, I have Vakama walking to the sand pit and placing the stones, the title sequence and Tahu's entrance, just thought I'd let you know. Sorry, just working on the movie. Noes You have got to be KIDDING me (Hidden Proto-Beast reference). Watch it Mission Into Darkness Here's the premise for chapters 13 and 14: '''Jareroden97 23:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Proto-Beast In a certain episode of The Hydros Chronicles, when the Zusorahk evolves into the Zusorahk Rex, Proto-Beast says: You have got to be KIDDING me. That's the hidden Proto-Beast reference. Watch it Wait a second! Hey, I'm a little confused. You said you are Maziio5y, but first had this account and then lost the password, but now regained a new one, and now have two accounts, tell me if I got it wrong. Oh, and you asked me if you could use my Viranah in one of your stories. I only don't know how that would be possible for the Viranah are all going to be cured at the end of the story I was writing when I got iterupted by lots of tests I had to do. By the way, don't expect any action from me within the next week(s), I still have lots of tests for my scholl year is going to end within the next two weeks. Seen it, pretty cool. 'Watch it 2,000 Hi, congrats on your 2,000'th edit! 'Jareroden97 23:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) of course title says it all [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Oh right..your in The 2th time. Collector1 dont mention it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Thumb Thats fine with me. So long as you dont mess with anything else on my pages.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Thats funny.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] That Devious Club I shall accept your offer! Finally....after a hundred years....the dreams of my father and my father's father are now realized...THE WORLD IS....oh. You're reading this, aren't you? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. P.S. I really have to stop thinking out loud. So what, I just continue living my normal life while showing off my new status of being a member of your club while continuing my normal life of doing whatever pleases me? P.S. You shall respond to this or you will die in 5....uhh, what comes after that? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I'm ahead of you! Yay me (starts jumping and clapping hands)! P.S. I know for a fact I've seen that somewhere before. P.S.S. Now that that's out of the way, lets get back to serious matters: what comes after 5 counting down (see above)? P.S.S.S. Wait, I'm A step ahead of you. THAT MEANS THERE'S MORE!? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, its appreciated --Chicken Bond 05:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and welcome back to the wiki. It's been a long time since I've seen you edit. You were one of the first users I ever met :) --Chicken Bond 05:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice, looks like you've been busy lately. --Chicken Bond 06:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I accidentally thought it was one of the things you asked me to delete. Will undelete now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 11:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, how about Plasma? Jareroden97 04:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: It was for both. Jareroden97 15:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) FuSoTech You can write it now if you want. P.S. read my new blog post. Toa Fairon Re: Sure, I'll join BMBW! '''Jareroden97 03:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I'M JUST HELPING OUT That's what I'm doing. Plus, look at Pokermask, he helps him out. The Pic is on his wikia. Collector1 Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Re: Congrats! Thank you very much, and LOL, seriously? I thought you had been a member of the wiki for a great deal of time before me XD. Anyways thanks for the congrats, makes me feel very proud --Chicken Bond 07:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again, and yes, I admit, Ids should be an administrator too, though Jareroden is actually a good choice for administration. He is a devoted sort, and is willing to help users in need even more so than myself (not trying to sound reclusive or anything XD) and his edits have always been valued among us, in addition to his surprising amount of time he is active. --Chicken Bond 07:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I know how to do that, I was gonna do it later. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I've got a question. What's this whole voting thing?????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 05:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Thanks. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 05:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Piraka help. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you could help me with the quotes on Hook and Zombie's pages???????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me do the Piraka thing with the 2 Jallers, I always forget the name. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 04:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, what I mean is that on the site there's Jaller and Jaller. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in my entry for the Guild Contest, can I include gunmetal grey?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) First Contest TDG Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Oh, sorry. I just forgot. My sincerest apologies. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) HI HI THAT DEVIL GUY DO YOU HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUOUNT BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU CAN HELP ME PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP IF U DO HAVE YOUTUBE U CAN HELP MESO JUST LIKE KEAVE IT ALONE BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL PROBABLY GET SPAMMED BUT I CAN AT LEAST TRY HI I WONT GIVE YOU A VIRUS NO.1 I WANTED TO SUB TO YOU 2. I WANTED YOUR HELP 3. YOU CAN HELP ALOT OF PEOPLE BYHELPING ME Re: Congrats Thanks man!- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Guild I posted my entry in the contest's page.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to ask permission. All you need is to put up a sign on the NRC page saying "Review in progress" so no one else does one at the same time as you. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Change to Jovan (CDB) No, no. I meant Mutoran. Think - what do you get if you MUTATE a MATORAN. I will change it back, as it is of storyline importance. Re: Invite. Sorry about the really late response, I've been gone for a while. Anyway, I'd love to join your club. 21:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, that was TheSlicer's reason for not making Ids an admin, even though I do agree with you, he deserves to be an admin. P.S. Sorry for the very late responce, I only saw your message today, appearently, alot of messages were left on my talk that night. XD Jareroden97 21:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 07:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Good, Shaller blew up, and I made 2 new blogs. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 07:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. No one will use it for an article. Therefore, it belongs off the mainspace. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How Does One. Get to be entered in the featured stuf???????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 08:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nominate, 'cause I got a pic that'll kick butt. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 08:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 09:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: So I'm the leader of one of the most popular clubs on CBW. Wow. Thanks man! Again, I'm really sorry to see you go, as you're an awesome guy and a great friend... But, when Real Life calls, I suppose we must answer it. Onca again, I'm really sorry and sad to see you go. Jareroden97 17:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sadly... Hey TDG. If you're still passing by to read your messages, please stick around for this one. As much as I am honoured to be considered the heir and inheritor to your legacy and storyline, I just don't think I'm that right person to take your writing place. That's not to say I'm not proud to have been considered worthy enough to continue your work, quite the contrary in fact; though its just that my role as an administrator, my commitments to Scotttjt, DR, and my own stories makes me somewhat busy; and leaves me unable to attend to every matter on my "To-Do List." I'm really sorry, but I don't htink i'll be able to continue your work, though considering the nature of this wiki, their will probably be many more suitable candidates for you to choose from. I will still help out with your stories in any way I can, though I simply can't spearhead the efforts to continue writing them. Regards, --Chicken Bond 08:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I would write your stories, though my position limits my capabilities at attending to your stories. BTW, do you want your pages protected from all users except administrators, or just from unregistered users? --Chicken Bond 09:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome back, ThatDevilGuy, nice to see you back! Also, I was wondering if you wanted to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club? ~Bow Chika Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 02:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) oh oh.... ~Jman 98~ 02:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok, thats fine and dandy ~Jman 98~ 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Read the comments it was replied to, please--Spam 22:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) B'crat rights That can only be done by a member of the Wikia Staff. You'll have to contact them. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) honest 2 be bluntly honest I nearly forgot! :O I'll get back to work :P. Oh, and I am back! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your image Thank you for the compliment. I was actually contemplating doing an even better version of that image sometime. I will gladly join That Devious Club. Re: Your image Thank you for the compliment. I was actually contemplating doing an even better version of that image sometime. I will gladly join That Devious Club. Hey Sorry about the late response; school's a killer. Thanks. :) I've been good for the most part. How have you been? Sure, I'll get on it. :) Makuta Kaper Re: No problem. :) Hey, I check the activity on here at least every ten minutes. XD Jareroden97 06:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: TDC Image I would if I still had Vamprah in one piece. I've disassembled all my canon BIONICLE figures. No joke. Still, if you're willing to wait, I could use Czar's Vamprah for the image next time I get together with him. Or I could make a new version where, instead of the weapon in the foreground being Vamprah's claw, I could have it be Gavla's axe. Whatever suits you. Regardless, the text will look better. You want me to keep the same or similar font, or can I use a different one? [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 14:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I will gladly accept your invite :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest In your new contest, could I enter This MOC? Varkanax39 17:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Nalek (TDG) Ya, I can draw him. Unfortunately, it won't be soon, as he's on the bottom of a very long list XD -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Yes, I do want to be friends. I count you as one of the most respected users I know. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I will ''vote for you for an admin, counting you clearly deserve it. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) your very welcome. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on ''Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Nalek. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey OY!!! THATS MY USERPAGE!!! DON'T EDIT IT AGAIN!!! lol jk thanks mate I didn't notice the typo xD. I ask another question though- back on Monaco you could click "History" and see the edit history of an article. I'm sure there is a way to do this on Oasis, but I can't remember. Could you remind me? Thanks mate. I still haven't got the hang of it xD [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Thanks mate. :O Where are you from btw? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I'm in the UK. Supposedly Australia's pretty cool this time of year. I'd love to go there xD. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Rains not that bad. It's when you get the snow like we have in the UK it's a problem! But I'm on holiday right now so it's all ok. Nice and warm xD [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I'm in Malta. Tiny island near Italy/Sicily. Summer holidays sound terrible there. Or at least this one. xD [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Did you know that water goes down the toilet a different way there than it does here? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']]